The invention relates to a flexible manufacturing unit with at least two machine tools and a transport device, which can move in rectangular coordinates, with receptacles for carriers holding workpieces and for the tools.
In a known unit of this type (AT-PS 288112), no information is provided on the control of the transport device. The tools are transported in sets on pallets between a tool buffer store and the machine tools. Each machine tool has a magazine for several pallets. The tools are not accessible for exchange of tools during the working period of the machines.